kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbs!/Quotes
Kick: "There's nothing to eat... Mom! There's nothing to eat!" (Honey slams the fridge) Honey: "Help me, Kick..." Kick: "Can I have a snack first?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harold (as Gunther)-''' "Hey, Kick! Got any of those groovy cookies your mom makes? Hi, Gunther. Oh, I mean, I'm the real my son's friend!"(Kick takes his mask off, and he screams) 'Kick-' "YOU WILL NEVER GET THESE COOKIES!" (he jumps on Harold's head and exits the room) 'Gunther-' "Where are your legs?" 'Harold-' "You don't wanna know." ---- 'Gunther-' "You're gonna have to pay for that tree!" (Harold snarls at him, and he quietly slides to the side) ---- 'Kick-' "Thank you, majestic." 'Harold-' "OH KICK! Where'd you go!? Come on! Daddy wants to help you with your homework!" ---- 'Mr. Vickle-' "Kick! How can I help- (gasp) Mrs. Buttowski's cookies? In my home!? ARE YOU MAD, CHILD?!" ---- 'Harold-' "Hey, Kick! I got you a new skateboard! Why don't you stop so I can gve it to you?" ---- 'Kick-' "Ah, biscuits. But on the bright side, sayonara Kendall!" (Kendall arrives) 'Kendall-' "What have you done to my house?" 'Kick-' "Oh, you're still here." 'Harold-' "Kick! Calm down, son! Your old man's heart ain't what it used to be! I can't be running all over town looking for ya! You know only the cookies'll help me!" 'Kendall-' Is your Dad looking for cookies?" 'Kick-' "Mm-hmm." (Kendall rockets out) 'Harold-' "COOKIES!!" 'Kick-' "HELP ME PROTECT THE COOKIES!" 'Neighbor-' "Sorry! Nobody home!" (rockets out) 'Kick-' "HELP ME PROTECT THE COOKIES!" 'Neighbor-' "Just moved!" (rockets out) 'Kick-' "HELP ME PROTECT THE COOKIES!" 'Neighbor-' "Goodbye, Mellowbrook!" (rockets out) 'Kick-' "HELP ME PROTECT THE COOKIES!" (bumps into Harold) 'Harold-' "Fancy bumping into '''you! Here! Let me help you up!" (Kick runs and Harold rolls his body around) ---- 'Kick-' "Stand back or I'll soak them, ruining their crispy texture!" 'Harold-' "NO! You wouldn't! They so young; mere babes! They did nothing to deserve this! ---- 'Kick-' "It's over, Dad." 'Harold-' "...Or is it? (he uses his foot to kick the box right into his hands, then jumps out of the pool) At long last, my precious! (he opens the box but sees that it's empty) CRUMBS!!!" ---- 'Kick-' "Mom! I did it! I kept the cookies away from dad!" 'Harold (as Honey)-' "Great! Now HAND THEM OVER!" 'Kick-' "No no no no no no NO!!!!!" (he backs away) 'Harold-' "I guess this is the way the cookie crumbles! Muahahahahaha! (he turns the light off) Give me the cookies, Kick! (he hears munching in the dark) Kick, what are you doing?! NO!" (Honey arrives in her car and the headlights show Kick eating the cookies) 'Honey-' (gasp) "KICK! THE COOKIES!!!!" 'Kick-' "I DID IT! DAD DIDN'T EAT THEM!" (pants) 'Honey-' "Ugh, you're weren't supposed to eat them either! Oh, Kick. I shouldn't have burdened you with this responsibility. Oh, maybe I shouldn't have made those cookies. Maybe I should've just made a cake." 'Harold-' "Cake? Ew." 'Kick-' "That's okay, mom. I learned a valuable lesson in all of this." 'Honey-' "And what's that?" 'Kick-' "I MUST HAVE MORE OF THOSE COOKIES!!" (starts chasing a scared Harold and Honey) Category:Quote Pages Category:Episode quotes